warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 113
Devstream #113 aired on July 20, 2018 @ 2pm ET We’re BACK! TennoCon 2018 has gone down as one of the biggest days in Warframe history… and we took the chance to finally sit down and discuss what was shown! Devstream #113 answered some of the most asked questions and comments from our TennoCon 2018 reveals, and just relished in the opportunity to show you more of Fortuna and Orb Vallis. With how gameplay- and discussion-heavy this is, I highly recommend watching the full stream if you have time. If not, read up about what was shown about Venus, the Revenant Warframe, Railjack and more in our overview below: Housekeeping *Don’t miss the two Gift of the Lotus Alerts that are live for 24 hours after this stream! *The remaining creations from TennoGen Round 12 will be coming to consoles in the next build. Thank you to our fashion-loving PS4 and XB1 Tenno for their patience as we delayed their release to get the Sacrifice out early. Truly the real Sacrifice here. *The Prime Vault opens with Nyx Prime and Rhino Prime on July 24! Relics will be dropping from the Void tile set specifically. Full details: warframe.com/prime-vault *The Twitch Drops campaign for The Sacrifice’s release on consoles is still coming! Full details. Venus Visit In late March of this year, we invited three of our Warframe Partners to the studio to get a first look at Venus mid-development. We gave them access to our Dev build and some recording equipment, and this is what they came up with: Xenogelion and MDRLoz Porphi Railjack For those who missed our TennoCon reveal, Railjack is a new system that will allow you and 3 other squadmates to pilot a giant ship through space, engaging in battles to board other enemies’ ships (while fighting off boarding parties yourself)! A full demo can be found in our TennoLive stream here, but below we’ve included more details the Devs revealed during Devstream 113: *The ship is much bigger than what was shown in the Demo. There is an entire lower level, in addition to extra side-rooms that Meg, Reb and Danielle didn’t explore. You will have a cargo bay, access to your Arsenal, Market, and Codex (and more?). *There will be a personalization and upgrade path, including software upgrades and the ability to mount different weapons. *Ideally designed to be a co-op experience, but our Solo Tenno can earn ship modules to help Ordis pick up the slack, like auto targeting upgrades for side cannons for example. *This is not a singular trial, this is a new system with different missions. You’ll be able to take down capital ships, but also explore a Derelict Vessel, for example. Fortuna and Orb Vallis We’re hoping to ship this Landscape in late summer or early fall this year – fingers crossed! A lot was discussed about a variety of aspects of this new world, which we have compiled neatly for you below: Progression System *Supply and demand will dictate the price of things. *Looking at Cetus grind numbers. Unhappy with how grindy and isolated Plains of Eidolon was. Learning from our mistakes. *A Quill Syndicate will be present on Venus as well! *There will be cross-over with Plains of Eidolon progression, and new aspects to the systems we introduced in Plains of Eidolon. Orb Mothers *A different boss fight than what you’re used to with the Eidolon. A player new to Fortuna can’t just walk in and take one down – some investment is required. *Will not be time-gated by time of day like the Eidolons in Plains of Eidolon. Instead, players will have to figure out how each one is summoned. Alert Level *Orb Vallis has an alert level indicator in the upper left-hand corner of the UI. If it is at full alert level, Corpus will seek you out across the Landscape, potentially culminating in uncomfortable situations for our Tenno. *If you’re a stealth player or you simply want to play with your Echolure in peace, being mindful of this Alert Level is very important! K-Drive *Added to be the most efficient way to traverse Venus. With the storm clouds, Archwing is not always the best route for our adventurous Tenno. *You will be able to also use your K-Drive in the Plains of Eidolon (but not regular missions, sorry! Testing proved that this was a bad idea) *Comes with its own Lore: the Vent Kids, who are a counterpart to the Solaris United. We don’t want to spoil too much, so that’s all we’ll share! *Will come with more tricks – the more tricks you do, the more the Vent Kids will like you. *Customizable and Moddable! *Will not be charge-based, like the Archwing on the Plains. In fact, we will be revisiting the Archwing Launchers to move away from the charge-based system as well, and reflect the existing Gear system. Echolure *Will be modular, upgrades available to let players imitate various creature calls *Fun fact: The base sound of the echo lure is a moose – staying true to our Canadian roots! Speaking of creatures… here’s some additional concepts of some Venus fauna: Dev113-Fauna1.jpg Dev113-Fauna2.jpg Dev113-Fauna3.jpg Dev113-Fauna4.jpg Revenant Warframe (Codename Vlad) We’ve made a few changes to the next Warframe’s (codename Vlad) kit following his initial reveal in Devstream 112. First Ability: Enemies are fully afflicted on initial cast now. When they attack other foes, they also afflict them. There will be a cap on afflicted enemies, we’re currently working with the number 20. Upon death, afflicted enemies leave damage traps that are similar to the pillars of light left by Eidolons. Second Ability: Nothing has changed, but now the number of charges you have are visually represented by energy armor that slowly deplete upon use. Fourth Ability: This ability now emits powerful beams of light from your hands, turning you into a deadly laser light show. Similar to Mesa’s Peacemaker, holding the M1 or M2 button will cause you to focus more damage on where you aim. See all of these abilities in action here: Dev113-Vlad.jpg|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/RelievedUninterestedQuailDeIlluminati Vauban Deluxe Skin Dev113-Vauban.jpg|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/IgnorantBoldCoyoteAMPEnergyCherry Nidus Deluxe Skin This is his current model without any of the bonus armor stacks: Dev113-Nidus.jpg|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/PoisedToughLasagnaBudStar Releasing (hopefully) next week on PC, with a Kubrow Skin, Claw Weapon Skin and Syandana coming as well! Other Tidbits *We’re hoping to have a PC to Switch account migration upon launch, but details are still TBD. *Relay Reconstruction is coming! It’ll be a mini event. *Pets 2.0 is going to come online very gradually instead of a complete rebalance all at once. *Expect a deep dive of Melee 3.0 in the next Devstream. Source: Devstream #113 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #113!